


Broken

by Darasuna



Series: Based on songs [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prompto didnt deserve this, dont kill me, idk - Freeform, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darasuna/pseuds/Darasuna
Summary: Kind of based off the song Broken





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Based of the song Broken by Lund im sorry for the bad writing  
> Unbeted

Prompto walks down the street to his tiny apartment. He walks up the stairs and unlocks his door. He sets down his keys and goes and lays down on his bed. He reaches over to his bed stand and pick up the sleeping pills. He puts 2 in his mouth and lays down for five minutes and he falls asleep.

Prompto wakes up but not in his room. To his right he sees himself and Noct talking and he walks over. Its about the day they found out Noctis was to marry Luna to secure the peace treaty. He told Noctis that they should just break up now and not later cause it will be harder. Noctis tried to tell him he would talk to his dad but Prompto just shook his head and walked out.

Prompto woke up with tears in his eyes. He stands to go to the bathroom but before he can get more than three steps he collapses on his knees and starts crying. He begs to the six to just end this pain and let him forget about Noctis but of course the six just ignore his silent pleas. After he crys himself out he stands and grabs his camera and gun and leaves his home. He walks to the hill where he and Noctis loved to handout when they wanted no one to disturb them. He sits on the rock and pulls out his camera and records a video telling how much he still loves him and wished it didnt have to be this way. Prompto puts down his camera and looks at the sunsetand just stares for a little bit. Prompto picks up his gun and points it to his head. He turns around cause he hears somebody calling his name. He sees Gladio, Ignis and Noctis running up to him. He gives one last smile at them and thank them for everything and pulls the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment and tell me about mistakes.   
>  Im so sorry about this but hey u never know i might continue and he might not have died. Idk maybe


End file.
